Cantarella
by The French Twins
Summary: Lee has admire his teacher for a while now,soon he question weather its feeling of admiration or of something more.Based off of the Vocaloid song " Cantarella ".The time takes place in the Second season of 'Naruto'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone , i know im suppose to be updating my other stories but i couldn't just deny a good best friend challenge me to make a fanfic with this pairing based on the song cantarella . i know that Lee and Guy arnt related so n comments on that please and also NO my friend or i DO NOT ship this is simply a crack? Well enjoy .**

* * *

Cantarella.

Lee stood in the training grounds waiting for his sensei. It was like this everyday wake up at dawn,train,rest ,and train till the sunsets that was the relationship of Lee and his teacher Guy.

As lee stood against tree the breeze blew softly through the forest that surrounded the training as yellow flash appeared in front of Lee.

"ha ha ha ha" a familiar laugh rang through the air.

"Guy sensi!' Lee exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"hello Lee ! ready for training as always i see"

"uh y-yes sensei ! " he exclaimed and immediately went in a sauteing position.

" good my boy now lets go run 100 to warm up!"

As soon as the words left his lips Lee went to running and start to run towards the forest,with Guy smiled softly at his student ,he really was amazing . the teen could keep up with all his training and stepped on a branch and advanced in front of Lee .Lee took that as a challenge and ran even faster to keep up with his where now head to head run lap after lap when they where nearing there final lap Guy and Lee where toe to toe ,neck to neck until...

"HEY! LEE!" a familiar voice called out.

lee looked to the side and sure enough it was naruto ,the nine tailed, Lee was about to come up with a response that was until he smacked into a tree and crossed the finishing line totally ignorant of the fact that his star pupil ran into a tree.A sudden laugh rang through the forest ,owned by naruto himself.

" ah man ! eyebrows smacked into a tree ,hey sasuke did you see that ?" naruto asked his best friend.

" hm "

' aw man sasuke give me a straight answer did you or didn't you ?"

" hm shut up naruto " he answered

"ya naruto shut up!" sakura repeatd.

'sasuke and sakura saw that? 'Lee asked himself.

'did guy sensei see that ? what if he did would he like me less and what if he didn't doesn't that mean im a secret failure in his eyes ahh

" sensei forgive me !"

"" what are you talking about Lee? " he asked

"gahhh sensei just forgive me already !" he pleaded

" uh alright i forgive you than Lee ha ha ha ha "he proclaimed, putting a hand on Lee's shoulder." lets go get some ramen ok ? "

Lee just nodded and followed his teacher to the ramen his way there he saw an old book store, it look as if it came out of a really old movie,it had a creepy arura to it.

"h-hey sensi ill meet up with you , ok ?"

"what ever you say Lee" he said as he continued to walk.

When guy was out of sight Lee hurried into the book shop to have a it was really dusty and crowded with books,from top to bottom there was books,books,and guess what else books!.the furniture looked like i came out of an old pirate was just about to go until a glass case caught his walked up to it and examine it , on the case was engraved the words

**" Cantarella "**

" Cantarella? whats that ? " he asked out loud

" its a magical liquid" a voice said.

Lee quickly turned around to face a was about his hieght with long brown hair that went to her back and hair covering her wore a blue sweater with dark blue jeans and normal ninja all she looks like she could be related to Hinata.

" who are you ?" He asked

"I am " she paused " the owner of this store and you are ?"

"Lee, yours ? " he answered.

"Alena, well Lee do you have someone you admire,Love anyone you want to keep forever and lock in your basement ?" she asked with each word she clunged to her jacket as if she was holding something dear to her.

"y-yes ,hey are you ok-"

' IM JUST FINE ! " she shouted.

"o-ok well yes , i do .."

" good...thats good.." she muttered to herself.

Just than a scream was sounded as if it came beyond the door she was standing in front of.

"Um " He started,Lee was almost afraid to ask" who was that ? "

" oh just someone i admire" she answered ,while holding a metal pipe in her hand.

' when did she have that?' he asked himself

' than take his " she shoved a bottle of Cantarella in his hand.  
" slip it in his drink and you will see .." she whispered the last part.

Lee looked at the little bottle and than back up ,but when he did she was shivered and ran out of the store to go meet his words clung to him.

_' slip it in his drink,you will see'_

_'do you have anyone you admire?'  
_

Lee shook his head from his thoughts , he couldn't do that to his sensei...could he ?

Lee speed up his pace to the ramen shop and entered spotted his teacher with no problem and order a normal bowl of ramen with shrimp on the went on and on about' how to be fit 'and 'wearing green is the coolest thing since he was born'.about ten minutes later he order some Sake and took a sip,Lee sweated should he or should he not ? he asked carefully and very carefully so he slipped the whole bottle in his chugged the whole bottle down and proclaimed his " awesome-ness over kakashi' ( although we all know thats not true) and dragged lee to the training fields.

'_ill make sure you fall for it' _Lee thought.

Guy's breathing became more ragged as he stumbled ,

" sensei are you alright ?' Lee asked trying to hide that cunning smile he wanted to slip on his face so much.

" i..i think Lee t-time for a na-" Guy never got to finish his sentence for he fell on the floor.

Lee was silent for a few minutes before smiling with a tiny blush on his face.

* * *

**Well , what do you think ? like ? didnt ? need improvement ? just comment below and tell me . yes i quick rushed this cause i have to update my other stories , you should check them out * shameless promoting*...er ya ha ha ha well if you review the tenth** **reviewer will get a one-shot written for there favorite pairing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone , as you all know or if you didnt know im changing accounts .You will be able to read this ( the improve verison ) on my other Account **

**Soulshifter98**

** u/3520086/soulshifter98**

**I look forward to hearing from you guys!**

**- The French Twins**


End file.
